


Belong to Me

by AQueenWithoutRules



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking Yandere stereotypes, Everybody is yandere for each other, Fontcest, I don't have any real plans for this, M/M, OC just for plot, Possessive Behavior, Will progress however it progresses, Yandere, nsfw later, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: Stretch loves his brother.  He's the only one he wants.He'll kill for him.But when one of his kills go wrong, and he's sent somewhere new, he finds someone even better...





	1. Mine forever.

“Nyehehehehehe~”

It rang out. The laughter echoed throughout the woods, and when Stretch finally finished, he pointed the sharpened bone in his hand at his victim's neck, the monster still pinned to the tree, a crazed smile on Stretch's face. 

“Sans belongs to me. So, nice try 'buddy,' but your attempts end here. So sorry,” he cheerfully exclaimed, thrusting the bone forward.

The monster glared upward. Blue magic rushed from its fingertips. It didn't know where it was sending him. Somewhere he would suffer- But it tried. The universe it had wanted was out of reach. It didn't have enough magic. And so, it settled for second best. 

As the bone scraped through its neck and the magic swirled around Stretch, it had no regrets in life.

The smaller skeleton would be safe from this monster.

-

Stretch tried screaming at the monster, backing away from the magic that entrapped him, but the creature had turned to dust, and he cursed as he felt himself pulled away. It was almost like a teleport. What was happening? Where was he being sent? He'd guess Hotland-

But the new location was cold. Just as cold as Snowdin. He was on his knees in the snow. He rose slowly, looking around in trepidation. The woods? Why would the monster send him where they had already been...? Something was missing.

He shook his head. It didn't matter. Whatever the monster had planned must have failed. He put his hands happily into his pockets, a smile crossing his face as he made his way out of the woods. A single hand was used to wipe the dust from the front of his shirt as his mind wandered to Sans. He should go find him.

Stretch loved his brother. More than he should. But he felt no guilt towards the subject. After all, he had raised him. In all technicality, Sans owed him a life debt. Stretch loved his smile. He loved his size.

He was small. Stretch's favorite quality about him. He could fit a hand around Sans' thigh bone with little to no effort, if he wanted. Around his neck. Around his Soul.

So... tiny. 

It almost made him want to squeal.

Of course, he was a bit... dim. But Stretch could overlook that. He was still Stretch's best choice for... well, to be blunt, a mate. Certainly, he'd prefer someone more intelligent. Less excitable. Easier to flirt with? But no one like that existed. At least, not also with the smaller bones that Stretch loved so much. He sighed in resignation as he passed his station-

And stopped.

Someone was... sleeping at it? Was that Sans? Sans never slept. Or at least, Stretch didn't know when he did. And why was he at Stretch's station? 

He silently crept up to the skeleton, looking him over.

He had bags under his eyes and wore a blue hoodie, far different than his regular Battle Body. Stretch shook his head. Sans had latched onto that the moment he had given it to him. He latched onto any form of affection, no matter who it was given by.

One of his flaws.

But here... he had disregarded it all. Even his signature blue bandana. Stretch hadn't even given that to him, they'd found it in the dump when they were children.

The small body opened its eyes slowly. 

Stretch’s soul skipped a beat.

“bro…?” The smaller looked blearily up at him, blinking a few times to orient himself, expression becoming more confused as the seconds wore on. “what are you wearing…?”

A hand came out and pawed at the sweatshirt, fingering the fabric. “soft…” There was a silence, and the smaller one’s gaze flickered up to Stretch’s own. They turned to slits as the small one looked him over. “you’re not papyrus.”

Snapped out of his stupor, Stretch shook his head. “You’re not Sans.”

They stared each other down. After a moment, Sans let out a chuckle. “oh buddy, you’re a long way from home.”

“Nyeheh… But I suppose I’m SNOWED IN here until I find a way back.”

Sans blinked. “did you just…”

Stretch sighed inwardly. Not much different than his Sans, after all. “It’s nICE to meet you anyway, I suppose. Uhhh… you can call me…” He wracked his brain, trying to think of something on the spot, but it was blank.

“how about i come up with a name? it’s… sNOw problem for me.”

There was confusion for just a moment as Stretch tried to process what had happened. A blush crossed his face, and he let out a laugh. “Nyeheheheheh! Well then, COOL guy, what do you suggest?”

He spent a moment in thought, his face morphing into his own Sans’ face when he was confounded by a puzzle. “i’ll go with stretch. ‘cause you’re so tall?”

“Works for me. Does that mean I get to call you Shrink? Or maybe Squish?”

“nope. my universe, my rules. although if you wanted a preference, probably squish.”

“Squish then. You’re my Squish.”

“your squish? wow dude, slow down, i’ve only just met you.“ A smile swept its way across Sans’ face. 

“And yet it feels like I’ve known you all my life…” He dramatically brought a hand to his forehead.

“well, it’s not technically false.”

Stretch was elated. His brother would have been complaining about something by now. Yelling about his puns. But this Sans… he was smiling. He was blushing. He was continuing the conversation without missing a beat.

The taller skeleton wanted to bounce in place. He’d thought his own Sans would have been his best choice. How wrong could he have been? “So, uh-“

“SANS!”

Oh.

“bro?”

Right.

Papyrus stormed his way across the bridge, watching his feet as he did so so that he didn’t fall. “SANS!” He screeched again, looking up triumphantly as he crossed the bridge.

He froze in place as he saw Stretch.

What was this. Another him? His gaze flickered nervously to Sans. There was a fading blush on his face. A fading smile.

What was this.

His eyes went back to Stretch’s, and he forced a confused smile onto his face. “SANS! DID YOU CLONE ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!”

Stretch’s eyes widened the tiniest bit in realization. Ah. So that was how it was. This universe was reversed. Or was it his that was reversed? He shook his head in confusion. Either way, it seemed Papyrus was the ignorant one. He smirked. Less competition for Sans’ attention, he supposed.

“nah bro. this is stretch. he’s… uh…” Sans pauses, looking back at Stretch. “you don’t have anywhere to stay, do you? hey pap, do you think he could stay with us?”

Papyrus gritted his teeth silently. “OF COURSE SANS! ANYTHING FOR SOMEONE IN NEED!”

He was speaking stiffly. Falsely. Stretch could tell. But Sans’ voice was heard. A thank you. Had he not realized…? Stretch glances at him nervously. He wore a casual smile. That was a no then.

Sans was oblivious to his brother’s manipulation.

Stretch took a mental note of this.

He calculatingly stared at Papyrus. The other was staring back at him. He was grinning, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“WELL! NO POINT IN STANDING HERE! COME NOW, STRETCH, I HAVE TO SHOW YOU OUR HOME, AND ALL OF MY ACTION FIGURES OF COURSE! SANS, YOU STAY AT YOUR STATION WHILE I SHOW STRETCH AROUND!”

Disappointment inched it’s way into Sans’ face, but he acquiesced. It would be easier to just agree than go down the line of thinking that Stretch already knew the entirety of the town, or the basic idea of it.

Papyrus grabbed at Stretch’s arm, pulling him along. A bit roughly, from Stretch’s standpoint, but he couldn’t complain. At least not in front of Sans. When they were out of sight of the smaller skeleton, Papyrus stopped, turning to Stretch. “Who are you, and why are you here.”

Demanding.

Protective. 

It occurred to Stretch that they were both Papyrus’. That they would both literally kill to get what they wanted. 

And that both were at a standstill.

Knowing that Sans wouldn’t allow either of them to come to harm. 

Even by each other.

Stretch smirked, moving his hands to his pockets. “What do you mean? Sans already introduced me.” Papyrus stiffened at the familiar tone. “Stretch. As for what I’m doing here? Nyeheh, I couldn’t really say. Just hanging out, I guess.”

“‘Hanging Out’?” He glared at Stretch. “With my brother.” There was silence for a moment. “If you touch him in any way besides platonically, I will kill you. Nothing he said could stop me. I know he’d side with me in the end. His innocent little brother, who used self-defense when you attacked him. I could make him hate you. And he would never know.”

Stretch’s eyes narrowed at the other. He was silent. What could he say?

Papyrus smiling, feeling triumphant. “That out of the way, let me show you around town. It would be strange to go back so soon, only for Sans to learn you still knew nothing. Come along!” He began walking again, and Stretch walked after him slowly.

Papyrus was dangerous. That much was obvious. And manipulative.

So the question was.

How to gain the upper hand?

He pondered it as he walked, only half listening to Papyrus. The towns were similar anyway, the differences were just with the people. Stretch recognized a few of them, but they all seemed to act the opposite of what he was used to. Muffet’s had been replaced with Grille’s. Stretch guessed it didn’t matter. The foods were different, but nearly as tasty. Papyrus stood outside when he went it, apparently hating grease. Stretch couldn’t blame him. The grease on his hands hours later made him easily prefer Muffet’s.

Eventually they finished. By that time it was too late to go back to Sans. They headed off to the skeleton brothers’ home, their final destination. Sans wasn’t there yet.

So they sat on the couch, an awkward distance away from each other. Stretch rubbed his phalanges together and cringed. 

“Still greasy…” He muttered it under his breath, wiping the hand on his hoodie. A bark of laughter came from across the room and Stretch glared at the other. “What? Problem?”

Papyrus covered his mouth. “No! It’s just. Sans loves that place. So does everyone else I’ve ever asked. You’re the first to share my opinion.” He huffed, crossing his arms and scowling at the blank TV screen. MTT, which seemed like some kind of parody of NTB, had been playing earlier. Stretch personally thought Napstabot was far too loud, far too much, but ‘Mettaton’ had a much more soothing voice. Like a radio broadcaster, it was exciting in a way that didn’t make his head hurt. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts.

“How could you willingly go to that place? It’s so gross.”

Papyrus almost hopped to his feet, turning to face him. “RIGHT?! AND SANS LOVES IT FOR SOME UNGODLY REASON!”

“My bro likes greasy foods too. He makes these things called tacos, every night, and they just DRIP.”

“I make pasta, usually spaghetti every night. I don’t think Sans knows how to cook. I’m alright with that though. It means he’s depending on me.”

Stretch had tilted his head early into the statement. “Spaghetti? What’s that?”

An offended look crossed Papyrus’ face, and he turned back to Stretch, slowly making eye contact. “You’re joking.”

Silence filled the room until the door opened to Sans. His face was flushed blue from the cold, yet he noticed the tenseness in the air immediately. “hey guys, what’s going-“

He didn’t finish the thought as Papyrus bolted up from the couch, grabbing Stretch by the hand and yanking him toward the kitchen. The skeleton almost fell, but barely managed to remain on his feet, waving apologetically as he passed Sans.

The smaller remained standing in the doorway for a few moments longer before shrugging and hopping onto the couch, calling out as he did so. “if either of you need anything, let me know.”

In the kitchen, Papyrus was already moving. Stretch stood awkwardly inn the kitchen, leaning against the wall as he watched the other at work. He began to talk rapidly, and Stretch couldn’t help but smile and relax. Papyrus was manipulative. But seeing him like this… even Stretch found it hard to believe. He shook his head, tensing up again. He couldn’t trust him. Papyrus was still in the way of the thing he wanted. Feelings toward the other would only bother him later.

Papyrus had fixed a determined smile to his face. He dipped a hand into the boiling water, pulling out a noodle. It stung his hand, but he ignored it, flinging the noodle at the wall besides Stretch as hard as he could.

Stretch jumped at the noodle splattered next to his head, sticking there. Papyrus was smiling at it, and he turned towards the noodles to turn them off. His hand was glowing orange. Stretch grabbed at his wrist aggressively, surrounding it with his own magic to heal it. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

A moment of silence. He blinked. “What do you mean?” He looked down at the hand in confusion. “I’m making spaghetti.”

“Not like that you aren’t! Look at this, you’ve injured yourself!”

Papyrus yanked his hand away roughly, rubbing it and pouting. “It’s not that bad… I can handle it… I’ve done worse to myself before…”

“you guys doing okay?” Sans shouted from the other. Stretch glared at the door as Papyrus responded. 

“FINE, SANS! DON’T WORRY!”

Stretch moved his gaze back to Papyrus, whispering. “Does he know?” To which the skeleton shook his head after a moment.

“Please don’t tell him…” And that moment was where Stretch gained his advantage. Every part of him was screaming not to, but the one part that believed that Sans was made just for him said yes. 

Certainly, something like self-harm couldn’t possibly be used as blackmail against Stretch. Especially if it meant his obsession would hate him.

But Papyrus seemed far more terrified of Sans finding out than anything. Panic invaded his eyes. Stretch smirked.

“Then you’ll leave me to anything that progresses between him and me. Whether that means platonically, or even sexually, you will do nothing.”

The panic only increased. Papyrus gripped his own hand tightly to his chest, eyelights flickering around the room as if searching for an escape.

But there was none to be found.

For a moment, Stretch thought Papyrus would say no. However, tears welled up in his eyes, and he nodded solemnly. Stretch’s smile widened, and he moved to turn off the stove. The noodles were soggy now. “I’m glad you’re being agreeable. Now, how do we finish this?”

The rest of the cooking session was silent.

When the food was finished, Stretch grabbed two bowls, leaving the room quickly and sitting in the middle of the couch before Papyrus could. Sans, having fallen asleep already, stirred at the jostle, sleepily raising his head to peer at Stretch.

Perfect.

He handed over the bowl. Sans cringed at the sight of spaghetti again, reluctantly forcing the noodles into his mouth. Papyrus finally entered the room, silently sitting beside the taller of the two.

Stretch turned to glance at the both of them. They turned their spaghetti around their forks, sticking it into their mouths. Stretch followed suite-

He made short work of the rest of it.

“This is amazing…!” His mouth was full as he said it, and he almost expected Papyrus to chastise him, but the other remained silent.

“have you not had spaghetti…?” Sans spoke instead, twirling the food around his fork and playing with it, not eating it.

“No! We don’t have it in my-“ He paused, remembering Papyrus was in the room. “Where I come from.”

Sans’ bowl was handed to him, and he looked at the other, confused.

“i don’t want it. you take it. you seem to enjoy it.”

He smiled, picking up Sans’ fork, still with wound spaghetti, and sticking it into his mouth. He felt heat to both of his sides. A quick glance at Sans showed him the other was bright blue, staring at the fork with a look of wonder, and Papyrus was tense, glaring, heat emanating from his eye socket as it sparked orange in a warning. 

“What? What did I do?”

Sans buried his face in his hands. “you could have used your own fork, you know… instead of indirectly kissing me.”

“Oh. OH.” He covered his mouth. That had been unintentional. He was just so used to sharing food with his own Sans, he hadn’t realized… He stole another quick glance to Sans. The other was glowing.

Then again…

He could use this.

He smirked, running an arm over Sans’ shoulder. “Why are you so BLUE, Sans?” The other looked up cautiously, panicked at how close he was. The heat behind him grew stronger, but he knew Papyrus wouldn’t do anything. Especially with Sans right here.

“Would you rather it have been real…?”

The smaller spluttered, eyelights fading. His face was fully blue now.

Stretch leaned in slowly, cupping a hand around his chin softly. He gave plenty of time for Sans to push him away, if he really wanted to. Of course, Sans would be his eventually, whether he liked it or not, but it would always be more fun if Sans was willing to participate too. He didn’t WANT to have to chain him to a wall, but if that was what it came down to in the end, Stretch wouldn’t mind.

But Sans didn’t push him away. He seemed paralyzed.

Stretch stopped an inch from his teeth. He stared into his eyesockets. He could feel Papyrus’ hands clenching into the couch behind him, and could almost see him glaring at the ground, near tears as he realized how helpless his situation was.

A twinge of guilt went through his soul, and he pulled back from Sans quickly, clenching at his chest in confusion. Oh. That- that was new. He turned his head to Papyrus. There were indeed tears in his eyes, a glare on his face, but he turned, rising and running to his room. The feeling of guilt grew stronger, and Stretch’s hand tightened, forming wrinkles in the fabric of his hoodie as he clenched it, pushing against it.

What the fuck was this.

His foot tapped against the ground impatiently and he looked at the ground as Sans slowly came back to his senses. “what- you… why’d… why did you stop?”

“Did you really want me to kiss you?”

Sans looked down at his feet, shifting uncomfortably. “yes- no- i mean, well, i- sorry, i- uhhh… y-yes? it... that- sorry, that’s wrong isn’t it. that’s wrong. you hate me don’t you. it’s alright, i hate myself too. dangit. and i thought- no, no no no- never mind, never mind, just- just ignore me…” He managed to quiet himself, pulling his knees up to his chest on the couch and frowning, looking sadly at the ground. Stretch wondered if he’d made a mistake. But no. This was fixable. He could fix this.

“Sans.”

The skeleton glanced up, mouth still buried in his knees.

Stretch pushed his forehead back, forcing his mouth up and away from the position and using his other hand to cradle Sans’ neck as he pushed their teeth together.

The feeling of guilt didn’t fade.

It was a soft kiss, and Stretch expected to pull away seeing Sans unsatisfied, but when he finally did Sans looked like a blueberry that had had its soul sucked out. His eyelights were gone, and his face was blue. An idiotic smile was stretched across his face, and he clenched Stretch’s hoodie tightly. He let out a few light, weak giggles, and Stretch couldn’t help but smile.

The feeling of guilt didn’t fade. But he could cover it up.

Sans leaned forward, pushing his head against Stretch’s chest. They stayed like that for a moment. His eyes were open, and one was glowing gold, but Stretch couldn’t see that. Sans narrowed them, smirking as he ran a hand lightly down Stretch’s chest.

“you belong to me now, right? and i’m yours?”

Stretch turned orange. He really hadn’t expected anything to progress this quickly. Apparently going after his own Sans had been a bad idea after all. This was much more preferable. He leaned in, kissing the top of Sans’ skull. “If that’s what you want.” Of course, after Sans said something like that, Stretch wouldn’t have ever been able to have a platonic relationship if he suddenly backed down. 

“You’re mine forever.” He whispered it, and Sans shuddered, but there was no argument. He only held the hoodie tighter. Stretch laid down onto the couch, Sans remaining on top of him. He fell asleep like that, guilt continuing to inch its way through his soul as he thought of Papyrus.


	2. just another job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesterday- *"I'M GONNA POST A CHAPTER UPDATE TODAY"*  
> *falls asleep*  
> oops

Sans really loved his brother.

He was tall. Handsome. Perfect. 

There was very little else he would ask from a partner.

Well, that’s what he’d thought, at least.

Then Stretch had come along. 

He’d immediately usurped Papyrus’ throne in Sans’ soul, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was just his brothers’ looks that he’d fallen in love with. 

Not like he could blame himself if that was the case. It was quite easy to fall for Papyrus’ appearance. 

But he knew that wasn’t all. 

It wasn’t just the appearance, it was the… the passion. The determination.

The dominance.

And Sans had wanted to protect that at all costs.

Every once in a while he’d find Papyrus following the wrong sorts of people. The teens in Snowdin, Dr. Alphys, heck, he’d even idolized JERRY at one point-

Well, let’s just say that Sans had had a ‘talk’ with all of them.

Or for some, to remain un-named…

At this point all they are is dust in the wind.

So, when he met Stretch, a skeleton just like his brother in appearance. Well, he’d been surprised. He’d started telling puns. He’d FLIRTED with him-

Sans couldn’t help it.

The similarities to his own brother, combined with the interest the other monster seemed to have in him made him immediately fall.

But his brother was a threat. Papyrus was a threat. 

All day. 

Stretch had spent all. Day. With Papyrus.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit bitter.

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he was happy that it ended up being Stretch sitting next to him when he woke. Although he would have preferred the middle. If only to keep them apart.

And he hadn’t expected Stretch to eat off of his fork. Unexpected, but appreciated. It only made him like the other more, even if it was an embarrassed sort of love.

And when he’d offered to kiss him-

Of course Sans had to act like he didn’t completely want it, no matter how much he wanted to throw himself into the others’ arms. 

He couldn’t take action. He had to pull the strings from the side. Things would turn out better that way.

And when Stretch had refused the kiss the first time, Sans had almost wanted to cry. But he couldn’t. That would be weak. Nobody fell for weak monsters. He had to stay strong. The confession that yes, he wanted Stretch, he wanted him so badly- it just made it worse. They’d only just met, technically. It was creepy. And Sans didn’t know why he couldn’t control himself around Stretch. He’d always been able to control himself around Papyrus. Always been able to keep his secrets. 

But with Stretch he was just a stammering mess.

It was such a lovely feeling, being helpless.

But he still tried. 

And it worked out.

It was more than he’d ever dreamed, and they hadn’t even progressed past a dry kiss yet. It was electric. He was addicted to the feeling.

He was already obsessed.

Nobody would take this from him. Not even his brother. And if he were to ever try, Sans would… he would… 

No. He couldn’t kill him. Somehow, he still loved him. And it was strange. Because he loved Stretch more. Or maybe he didn’t. Maybe he only thought he loved Stretch more because the feelings were returned.

He didn’t know what he’d do if his brother tried to take Stretch away from him. He couldn’t even bear the thought.

In the end, he supposed he had what he wanted. 

Stretch was his.

Nobody else’s. 

H i s . 

His gaze flickered to the taller skeleton’s in the dark. He’d fallen asleep hours ago. Sans didn’t follow the same schedule, though. He took naps throughout the 24 hours of the day, always adding up to six hours of sleep. He’d read about it when he still worked in the lab, ‘power napping.’ it was more efficient for him, even if other people didn’t seem to understand it. It allowed him to accomplish more.

Although at this current point in time, ‘more’ was nothing.

The only thing he had to do during the night was work on that machine.

The one that traversed timelines.

He didn’t want to work on it. Or tell anyone about it. Stretch would find out- he’d want to go home-

Sans couldn’t allow that.

But…

On the other hand…

He pried himself softly out of Stretch’s arms, heading out to the machine anyway.

He could work on something else.

He pulled out his glasses from one of the drawers, a couple of sheets for blueprints.

Sans hadn’t worked on this in a while. It seemed that was what he had needed. A break. He chuckled at his own stupidity as he circled an equation he’d forgotten he’d written. It would take time to assemble the extra pieces, perhaps, but he knew where to go from here. He wondered how he’d missed the note, but dismissed it quickly. He’d probably just been tired. 

The first step.

Making it so the machine could bring in people from other universes. 

He could have it send people first, but… he really didn’t want to send Stretch away with a small possibility of ever seeing him again. This was easier.

Alphys was probably asleep. He teleported anyway, directly into the lab. She was awake, playing a video game, because of course she was. He was silent for a second before breaking it. “you’re gonna ruin your eyes ‘you keep playing in the dark like this.”

She jumped, turning off the monitor and spinning around in her swirly chair, the room going dark and she squeaked in fear as if she hadn’t remembered that the lights were off. Sans summoned a bone, turning on the light with blue magic. Alphys blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness, dark rings under them, blind as she spoke. “U-uh, S-sans? W-what are y-you d-doing here?”

“i need some equipment for a personal project. i was seeing if you could help me with it?”

“M-maybe? What d-do you n-need?”

Sans pulls out the list of items, taking a quick glance at it to make sure it wasn’t missing anything before handing it to her. Eyes scanned over it, becoming more worried each word they read.

“A p-personal project? S-sans, th-this stuff i-is-“

“i know. but you should also know by now that i know what i’m doing. do you have any of it, or is that a no?”

She looked at him, concerned for a few moments more before shaking her head. “Y-yeah. G-gimme a sec.”

Alphys turned, walking with purpose to the door of the True Lab, while Sans remained standing at the top, sticking his hands into his pockets. She returned a few minutes later, hands filled with wires that she carefully spread on the ground. “O-okay, th-this is all you n-need, right?”

His eyes scanned over them. “Magic insulator?”

“O-oh. R-right!” She walked over to her desk, opening drawers one by one until she found what she was looking for. “Y-you know how it w-works, right?”

“two modes, one to point at the monster you’re moderating, and one that will turn off all magic within a five meter radius. i got it.” He leaned over, picking up the rest of the wires and mechanical tubes and shoving them into his pockets. “i think that’s all. thanks alph.”

“S-sans?” She stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist. “W-what are you m-making with all of th-this?”

He winked at her. “personal project, alph. i’d rather not reveal anything at this second. it might not work, and then what would be the point?” He took her hand off of him. “anyway, got to go now. seeya!”

“G-good-bye S-sans.”

He teleported, golden and blue magic whirling around him quickly and silently for two seconds, and when it cleared he was back in the machine room. He dropped to his knees, carefully removing each piece from his pockets and placing it on the floor. A glance at the clock told him it was almost morning. His brother would be awake soon. He stood, heading back inside and laying down again on Stretch. He should be able to finish the machine tonight. Oh what a prospect that was.

Speaking of Stretch, he continued snoring. Sans almost wanted to chuckle, but a sudden wave of exhaustion poured over him and his eyes slid shut, without mind to how he tried to force them to stay open. He barely heard his brother's door creak open, but he had already fallen asleep too far to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than last time but oh well :DD  
> Sans just really wants to sub man take away all of his control  
> he won't mind i promise  
> I have 2 1/2 chapters written already so next one might be two days from now idk man  
> i'll bet u can guess whose pov is next   
> power napping bc my brother power naps and it made sense if that was actually what sans was doing with undyne's 'he makes tons of midnight snacks' and how many times you find him sleeping in game


	3. SOMETIMES IT TAKES A HELPING HAND!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief self-harm  
> I re-wrote this chapter three times because I didn't like it   
> MY BAD

Papyrus opened his door slowly, peeking out. Only a single eye peered through it. It made a small creek that he hoped wasn't noticeable from downstairs. He almost jumped back as he watched Sans move the slightest amount, but it seemed he was asleep. Or at least pretending. He did that a lot.

The skeleton opened his door the rest, surveying the scene sadly. 

They were sleeping together.

Sleeping together.

He took a deep breath, placing a hand on his sternum to calm himself. It was okay. It would be okay.

But it wasn't.

Only a day. Stretch had only been here a day, and even in that short amount of time he had moved quicker than Papyrus had throughout his entire life. 

Staring at them, he crept down the stairs. His feet felt heavy. His soul wasn't shining very brightly, the energy he normally had gone. 

He had to go to training. It didn't matter how he felt. He couldn't skip a day. He couldn't get behind.

Solemnly, he dragged his feet out the door with one last glance at the two. He paused there, staring at them, and a wave of anger crashed over him. His soul turned bright for a moment, magic flickering in his sockets. Why couldn't they have stayed apart. Why had Sans brought Stretch home? He shook his head in confusion. How did they even know each other? Who WAS Stretch?

He shut the door softly behind him, anger fading. 

Why was Papyrus infatuated with him?

He watched his feet dent the snow, walking slowly, head lowered.

The only one Papyrus had ever felt anything for was Sans. His adorable, understanding, kind (lying) older brother. He shook his head, crossing his arms and tapping a finger as his feet began to tap on rock underneath him. What WAS it.

Because they were skeletons? Did Papyrus have a thing for bones? He looked up, watching the water drip around him. That couldn't be it. 

Maybe it was just because they were the only two monsters who ever befriended him. But that was false too. He'd never felt anything for Undyne, and he told her everything. He was closer to her than he was his own brother.

But maybe... Perhaps it was their personalities. Just. So helpless. Like both of them would fall apart without him around. It made him feel needed. 

Needed. Wanted. Was he really?

He stopped. He was in the echo flower room. His eyes flickered around uneasily. 

Wishes. Unfulfilled wishes.

He held his arms tighter, staring at the ground. 

The whispers of the room echoed around him. 

'I want to see the surface.'

'I wish we were free.'

'I wish another human would fall.'

“I wish...” Papyrus stopped. His vision blurred, and he found orange tears leaking down his face. He dragged his feet to the echo flower in front of him, leaning into it close to whisper.

“I wish they both loved me instead.”

Selfish.

He fell to his knees, covering his mouth as he began to sob. He kept his eyes open, as if blinking at the flower would mean the wish would never come true.

A wish on an echo flower.

Just another broken dream. 

His soul hurt. He pulled his hands downward, unable to muffle the sobs anymore as the pain intensified. He gripped the cloth of his battle body tightly, scrabbling at it, letting out whimpers and cries. His hands couldn't find any purchase. He shook a glove up, scratching under it. Even more pain was better than t h I s . He didn't want to think about the pain in his soul.

He was happy no one ever questioned his affinity to red gloves.

“Papyrus..?”

He tried to silence his crying, rubbing at his eyes, quickly pulling his glove back down, but it hurt s o m u c h . He heard a bag drop, Undyne running over to him and rubbing at his back, hugging him.

“H-hey! Shh, Papyrus, it'll be okay! Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine!”

The echo flower spoke its whisper as Undyne finished.

“I wish they both loved me instead~”

Undyne stopped. She turned to stare at it for a moment before turning back to Papyrus with a sad expression. “So that's what this is about.”

He let out another sniffle, looking at her with orange cheekbones before burying his head in her stomach, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Why does it hurt so much...?”

And Undyne didn't have an answer. She looked down on him with an expression almost like regret, patting his back. After a moment, she reached under him, picking him up and pulling him close. Papyrus had always been about an inch shorter than her. That, combined with the facts that Papyrus had no heavy fat or muscle and she had been training for years made him relatively easy for her carry to her home. Whatever was going on, she was certain it was something with Sans. He was the only one Papyrus had ever expressed any interest in, at least as far as she was aware.

She couldn't help but wonder about the other monster he wanted to love him. After all, 'both' never really implies one...

The skeleton had fallen asleep by the time she arrived, snoring softly in her arms. She wondered if he'd gotten any sleep last night. He would be the type to stay up the entire time if he was worrying about something.

“I wish you'd called me you stack of bones...” She rubbed her head uncertainly, sighing before sprinting out the door to grab the groceries she'd left behind. With luck, nobody had thought they were free.

–

Papyrus was warm. And happy. Why was he so happy...? Arms wrap around him, and he looks down from the pot he's stirring to see arms that match his own, wrapped in an orange hoodie.

“Stretch, not in the kitchen!” He lets out a laugh, pushing one of the arms off as he continues stirring.

The skeleton doesn't listen, nuzzling his face past Papyrus' scarf. “But Paps.... You smell so good.”

“S-Stretch...” His face began turning a light shade of orange, trying to ignore the other as he continued to stir. He couldn't let it burn...!

“you guys trying to leave me out of the fun~?” 

Papyrus' focus on Stretch and the soup hadn't allowed him to see the third skeleton sneaking into the kitchen and just under the counter, popping up to separate Papyrus from the food. A small blue blush dusted the smaller's face. His hands crept up Papyrus' sides, settling on Stretch's hands and suckling on the tips of his fingers, staring up at Papyrus silkily. 

And he tried to focus on the meal. He really DID. But Stretch shuddered as Sans licked at his fingers, and Papyrus was taking deep breaths to keep himself calm. Certainly not panting! And one of Sans' hands brushed downward and-

And Papyrus woke up. 

He could feel his face burning. A blanket had been thrown over him haphazardly, and he realized he was at Undyne's home.

Right. 

None of that was real. 

He pushed himself up to a sitting position. Undyne entered the room suddenly, making him jump. She paused. 

“You're awake.” 

She held cups in her hand. Golden flower tea, he could guess. He was silent, and she let out a sigh, walking over and handing him a cup, almost spilling at how aggressively she thrust it at him. A concerned expression passed over her face as he took it, and she leaned in closely, putting a hand on his forehead. “Hey. You're orange. Do you have a fever?” 

He flushed more at the fact that she'd noticed, pushing her hand away and gulping down the tea.

Undyne blinked. “Guess not then...”

There was silence for a while after that, both parties simply sipping quietly. Undyne was the one to break it. 

“Hey, Pap. If you... Talk to me, okay? I'll probably understand your situation. Probably. I mean, I will! But, uh. I can't, really, if you don't tell me what's up.” She scratched her arm uncomfortably, staring downward.

It was true though. Papyrus took another sip of tea. Undyne was always there to rant to when he wanted. She was the only one he'd ever told about Sans. And she was the one he trusted to stop- ...No. Not down that line. Not right now.

But... did he really want to tell her about this? He'd just be bothering her... nobody loved weak monsters. She couldn't help him anyway.

She stared at him earnestly, and he sighed in turn, turning his own gaze down. “I-it's... Sans. He brought someone home.”

“Oh. OH. You mean...? Really??” She was in a state of disbelief. She'd known it must be something with Sans, but... for it to be this... The only one she had EVER seen that skeleton admire was Papyrus. Why was this different...? “Who...?”

“I... I don't even know... He looks like me, and he loves spaghetti like I do, and he loves puzzles... and he hates greasy food...” His voice had morphed into something of admiration, and he tried to shake it off. “But, h-he's- um... he's lazy, like Sans. And he wears hoodies. But he's tall. And loves my cooking... and...” Oh. Papyrus began to blush. He wished he wore hoodies. At least he could cover his face right now. Maybe that was why he did it... the idea of the confident skeleton covering a blush with a hood amused him.

“Oh Papyrus...” So that was the other person. Papyrus had fallen for the guy Sans had brought home. 

“H-his name is Stretch! And... and he loves Sans...” His voice grew soft, hands clenching in his lap.

She walked over to sit beside him, wrapping him in a hug before settling back. “Have they done anything yet...?”

“Nnnnyes.... He only arrived yesterday, but... the slept together last night, Undyne. They s l e p t together.” 

The fish-woman blinked in surprise. That was... very fast. Sans must have known him for longer. It wouldn't make sense otherwise! … Would it? She looked at the ground before turning back to Papyrus with a smile.

“Alright, Pap. I would bet you some actual gold that this is some kind of ploy.”

“A... ploy?”

“Yeah. You know, like a trick, kinda? I bet Sans hired someone, or called a friend from New Home to help him with it.”

“... Why?”

“Don't you see?!” She lets out a shriek, shaking his shoulders. “He wants you to get jealous!”

“J-jealous?”

“Yeah! I've seen it a thousand times in those Human History videos Alphys watches! Hey, are you gonna repeat everything I say or what?”

“Am I going to-?” Undyne slapped a hand over his mouth and sighed in exasperation. Papyrus nodded uncertainly, and she removed it. “So... what do I do?”

“Well, uh...” She thought for a moment before clapping her hands together. “You have to make a move on him! If he wants you jealous, than he WANTS you to do something like that! He wants you to do something to show that you like him back, just like he likes you!”

“But what if he DOESN'T like me?”

Undyne patted an arm on his shoulder. “Paps. I've seen him around you. He's head over heels for you! Don't doubt yourself so much, you got this!”

He flushed again at the praise, smiling at her happily. He fixed a determined look to his face, glancing at the ground. Undyne was his observant friend. She wouldn't ever lie to him!

“Nyeh heh heh!” He stood. “THEN I SUPPOSE I SHALL BE OFF!”

“Off...? Where are you going?”

“I'm going home! I have to... 'make a move,' quickly, so Sans doesn't even think about forgetting about me! Or... wait, that's not how it works...”

“You're going-”

“Undyne! Are you going to repeat everything I say or what!”

“NYEHEHEH!” 

“UNDYNE NO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BONDING TIME BETWEEN PAPS AND UNDYNE  
> this was supposed to be a story about yanderes right   
> and i feel like i didn't really explain paps' personality here at all;;  
> oops  
> it's okay though i have some actual ideas now  
> b UT FIRST-  
> we gotta do the fourth member of this little party's story :DDD


	4. Certainly Interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOAH IT'S BEEN LIKE HALF A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED THIS  
> Welp oh well   
> Enjoy anyway anybody who remains :DD  
> Also if I ever said anything to you about Blue and his character in this just disregard it because it's been half a year and basically every idea I had for this has changed

Blue tapped his fingers against the table, narrowing his eyes at the uneaten plates of tacos as he rested his face in his hand.

Papyrus was late.

He shouldn't be surprised, but it had been happening more and more often lately. A silent bit of constant rage was beginning to gather in his soul.

The skeleton glanced outside, unhappily noting that it was already dark. A sigh left his mouth as he picked up the plates, barely keeping himself from tossing them on the counter. 

His boots slid on easily. Face brightening forcefully, he left his house, marching with a bounce over to Muffet's. He didn't like the place, never had. It was too... Sweet? Bland? Contrary to popular belief, he preferred spicy, or at least salty foods more.

He slammed open the building's door, immediately wincing. Too harsh. He brought stars to his eyes to recover, glancing around with a wide smile before heading inside with a bounce. Despite his hatred of the food, Muffet's decorations astounded him every time he saw the place. She had webs spun in thick corners of the room, and glowing spiders stood on the ceiling, reminding Sans of stars. The windows may have been completely made of spiderwebs, areas of decoration thicker than others so the light wouldn't shine through and it was visible on the outside. They glistened with the purple light of a chandelier, looking even better in the early morning from the outside when dew magnified the light onto the snow.

Muffet tilted her head with a smile, scrubbing at a teacup.

“Papyrus isn't here tonight, dearie~ He hasn't been present all day~ Or, for that matter, all week... ”

That was... odd. His outer disguise fell for an easy moment as he realized Papyrus had been lying to him about where he goes every night. Blue would have to bring up some tears and confront him about it later.

“Would you like a pretzel~?” It was the only thing around here that Blue would eat, and they both knew it, but Sans waved her off. 

“No thank you miss! Do you have any idea where Papyrus would be? He hasn't come home... I thought he would be here...” He looked up at her pleadingly, making himself appear as small as he could manage. Her expression changed to one of concern as she put down the glasses.

“I'm so sorry, dearie. He never told me anything. Do you have a birthday coming up? Perhaps he simply wanted to surprise you with something...”

“Hmm... Maybe!” He let his eyelights brighten again, moving his hands up to clap together as he jumped again. “I don't have a birthday anytime soon, but I may have forgotten a holiday! Very unlike the magnificent Sans, but I'm certain he wouldn't avoid me on purpose!” He threw in one last slump to sell the whole deal. “R-right?”

“Of course not dearie! Who would want to avoid you~?” Muffet panicked slightly as he didn't look convinced. “How about I ask him for you, next time he comes by, hm~? We can keep it between us~”

Blue brightened once more, almost truthfully this time. If it was something Papyrus refused to tell him, for instance, a new girlfriend... Blue's soul instantly darkened... Well, he was certain Papyrus would tell Muffet, in any case. “Thank you Miss Muffet! That would be amazing! I'll love you forever and ever!”

“Ahuhuhuhu, of course, dearie~ Stop by whenever you feel, and I'll give you a Pretzel, free of charge!”

Blue was already walking out the door. He spun in place, walking backwards and almost crashing into a few tables with his reply. “Wowie! Thank you Miss Muffet!”

“Anytime, dearie~!” Muffet chuckled as he left. Blue was truly innocent. And cute. She sighed. Papyrus wouldn't like her thinking that way. She shook her head and resumed cleaning.

\---------------

Blue stomped his feet, letting a scowl cross his face. That had been almost no help whatsoever. All he had received was the possible promise of future information. 

Not nearly good enough.

He took a quick breath, pausing in place. Where else might Papyrus be going?

A girlfriend.

Fuck that idea. Despite the fact that Blue didn't swear, he refused to accept that alternative.

The Waterfall Caves.

Usually he brought Blue. He liked them more anyway.

Grillby's...?

Out of the question.

Alphys'? 

Possible, but why? He'd ask her later.

Otherwise...

The woods? Maybe. Sometimes Papyrus went there to calm himself. It seemed a good place to start, at least.

He trudged forward, watching for marks in the snow as he approached Papyrus' sentry station. Maybe he just fell asleep? Blue craned his neck to see over the top of it from a distance, cursing his height not for the first time. Regardless, he had no luck in the idea that Papyrus was still there. 

There were, however, a few marks on the trees around it, leading deeper into the woods. A fight? Who would Papyrus be fighting?

… Who won?

Fear struck through Blue's soul, and he took a moment to calm himself. No. There was no way Papyrus could lose. He was too strong. 

But if he had...

Blue's eye flickered golden.

There would be no mercy.

He shook his head, bracing himself as he followed the trail. Every mark he saw only made him angrier. There was dust littering a few areas, probably from injuries.

Coming upon a clearing, he almost gagged. The smell of dust filled the air. His eyes watered from the stench and he covered his nose in the hopes that he would be able to see clearer.

The first thing he noted was that his new friend had been the offender.

It took a bit of sifting through the dust, but Blue sighed in relief as he recognized a pin he had given to the monster. Strange, why would they fight his brother? He'd thought he'd been able to convince them to love everything about him. Why would they do something that could hurt him?

Unless...

He frowned.

There was no way Papyrus had started the fight. He'd never even introduced them, just rambled about each of them to the other. 

“Odd...” Blue scratched his cheek, trying to tie them together.

“And what are you doing out this late?” Blue jumped at the voice, turning to Temmie before his gaze sifted back to the dust. This didn't look good. There wasn't a lie that he could use for this situation.

“M-my brother...” He started, trying to think while he spoke. Temmie tilted their head. “H-he d-didn't come home tonight, a-and I went to his s-station, and there was a path through the w-woods, a-and-” He forced tears to his eyes. Technically, it was true.

“Sans, stop with the tears. You and I both know you aren't fooling anyone here.”

A bitter expression crossed his face, and he glared, wiping his conjured tears. “You're the only one I can't ever fool. Why?”

Temmie smiled, a haunting sight. “Oh, I have my reasons. Regardless, you were mostly telling the truth, weren't you? Other than the crocodile tears.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, on the bright side for you, Papyrus isn't dead! Trust me, he always leaves behind his hoodie, and it's kinda hard to miss in the snow.” He stuck out his tongue. Before Blue could ask how he knew, he spoke again. “I have my ways, remember?”

“Right...” The only one who could make Blue uneasy. He wanted to do some research on the creature at some point. “Do you have any idea what happened to him?”

“Mmnope. I wasn't around for that. You're much more enjoyable to watch than your brother! He's predictable, always acting on his feelings immediately. Other than the only one that really matters to him, I suppose. You, however. I never know what you're gonna do next! It's intriguing.”

“What do you mean by the only feeling that matters to him?”

“Oh, if I told you that it would ruin all of my fun!”

“Of course it would.” Blue glared at the creature again before a shudder ran through his body. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” It smiled innocently.

“There's... something.” Blue ran a hand over his soul, scratching at the bone slightly.

“Wow, so descriptive. You realize I can't feel, right?”

“It's like... like a pull. I can't...” He swayed, and an expression of concern, perhaps surprise, crossed over Temmie's face. 

“Hey, wait, are you okay?” It jumped onto his shoulder, trying to survey whatever damage had been done to him closer. There was nothing. The extra gravity was all it took for Blue to collapse onto his knees, and Temmie let out a yelp.

“Hey, pre-warning next time!” The creature jumped onto the snow, shaking itself off like a dog before it looked up at Blue.

“It's gone.”

“Hmm?”

“The feeling. I can't feel it anymore.”

“Okay, cool. I couldn't feel it in the first place, why should I care?”

“Well I don't know. You seemed pretty worried when it started-”

“Shut up.”

“What? I thought you couldn't feel?”

“Seriously, Sans.” It glanced around in concern. “Something's not right. And... I think someone's watching us.”

Blue too glanced around, without moving his head. He noticed the differences before Temmie. 

“The dust is gone.”

Its eyes widened. Silence taking over for a moment. “What... what does that mean?”

“I honestly don't know.”

“I have... this ability. To Reset? This is almost like that, but. I've never taken anyone with me before. And I don't remember Saving here. It's like a Time Travel skill, but. I don't think this is Time Travel. It's still night.”

“Maybe... the previous night?”

“Blue you don't understand. I have to Save in an area before I travel back to it. I never saved here. And... I really think there's someone else here.”

The skeleton looked around, obviously this time. His eyelights were bright and scared as he spoke, a hidden layer of analysis under them. “H-hello? Is someone there?”

The woods stayed quiet, until-

“Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” Both of their heads spun around to view the creature, who gave a wink, sticking its tongue out. 

“That's like...”

“Me.” Temmie finished Blue's thought. The Flower's face faltered for a moment. 

“Sans? What are you wearing?”

“Uh... I'm so sorry mister!” Blue's eyelights had faded in his confusion, and he brought them back, making them bigger than normal. First impressions were extremely important. “I uh... actually don't believe we've met. How do you know my name, if I can ask?”

The flower stayed silent for a moment before bringing a leaf up and rubbing its forehead. “Oh boy.”

“We're a long way from home.” Temmie finally spoke again, moving their gaze to the ground.

“What? What do you mean?” Blue moved his gaze between the two. There was something he was missing.

“How did you two even get here?” Flowey settled further into the ground. 

“No clue. Sans over here felt some kind of a pull on his soul and next thing we knew we'd arrived. Has anyone here been... uh...” He looked at Blue. “Messing around?”

“Not that I know of, but we did get a newcomer yestreday. My Papyrus was ranting about it. Not to me, but to our Undyne.”

“I am extremely confused.” Blue spoke.

“It's alright Sans it'll make sense soon enough. It's not something we can keep secret since you'll be... uh, living it. Anyway, that's strange. Our Papyrus went missing today, not yesterday.”

“Really?” Flowey rested his head on the ground. “Ugh. This is all far too confusing for me. I deal with time, not space.”

“So you're alternate me?” 

“I hope not you're ugly.”

“Says the talking flower.” Flowey gave a glare at that.

“Well, however this progresses...” Flowey's eyes turned upwards with a grin to Temmie's and they spoke at the same time.

“It's certainly going to be interesting.” 

And the flower dove back into the earth.

“...Are you even gonna tell me?” Blue turned to Temmie, eyes dark.

“Hmm. Nah! It's more fun this way. But don't worry. I'll be watching. Just call and I'll be there.”

“What, you're not gonna stay with me?”

“Have I ever?”

“...Good point.”

“I suppose I'll see you around, Sans.”

“Yeah. Seeya.”

And Sans was left alone in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Blue seriously before especially in this way so this is gonna be an experiment  
> Let's hope it turns out well!

**Author's Note:**

> My NSFW Tumblr- https://aqueenwithoutrules.tumblr.com/  
> My SFW Tumblr- https://aqueenwithrules.tumblr.com/  
> I hope to be more active on both of them soon!


End file.
